Application software is a type of computer software that directs the capabilities of a computer to a task that the computer user wishes to perform. Current application software often includes a Web-based component, and there is an increasing trend towards online applications rather than stand-alone software that is configured to run on a contained/closed system, such as a personal computer (“PC”).
Many device vendors and service providers group multiple applications, such as a word processor, a spreadsheet, and several other applications, together as a package. The separate applications in a package typically have a user interface that makes it easier for a user to learn about and use the individual applications. The process of installing application software onto a computer may, however, be time-consuming and require technical skills beyond those of a typical user.
Furthermore, as competitiveness between device vendors and service providers continues to increase, the volume of available application software is increasing at a very fast rate and it is consequently becoming more difficult to make users aware of available application software and for users to learn of application software of interest to them.